He's Alive?
by pizzafan123
Summary: The question many has had from watching this is, what would happen if Koro-sensei survived? Well here it is. What if when Nagisa kill him, something happened. This is about him surviving and what happens next. One, this is also a Fem! Nagisa. Also, no romance. This was also done by a request by Shiranai Atsune.


**He's Alive?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I got this as a request and yes, the story is going to be a Fem! Nagisa. I'm also not planning on any romance, I hope that's not a turnoff or anything.**

 **This also a request from** _ **Shiranai Atsune.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't usually put this, but I don't own these characters or the show, only the story.**

All the students were surrounding their octopus teacher and former Reaper, Koro-sensei. They each grabbed a tentacle as he laid on the ground. Karma Akabane, Rio Nakumara, Hiroto Maehara and so on were some of the students, all the students were there, except for one student, a Nagisa Shiota.

Nagisa came over to the group. "Guys, please. Let me, I'll do it." She came forward, a determined look in her eyes with the green anti-sensei knife in her grasp.

The other classmates looked at her in shock and Karma simply stared at his best friend. They all wore the workout clothes given to them by the government. Terasaka smirked at her. "Sure, I got no beef with that."

Karma replied. "Well, you are first of the class, so I suppose it makes sense."

Nagisa gave a closed eye smile as she walked over and sat on Koro-sensei, who was beat up and now held down by most of the class. Nagisa looked down at her teacher. "Sir…"

Nagisa slowly moved the tie upward with her fingers. Koro-sensei replied. "It's okay, you can actually stab through the tie. There has been a hole in it since the day it's…been given to me. I decided to leave it like that…for sentimental reasons."

Nagisa let it go, feeling the tears about to gather in her eyes, but she forced them to stop, clenching her teeth to make sure her jaw didn't tremble. She had to do this, she had to stay strong and kill him, she had to kill her teacher.

Koro-sensei said. "Ah, before you proceed, let me say goodbye to my fellow educators. Miss Irina, are you sure you won't join in? I'd hate for you to miss out on the bounty."

Bitch-sensei, also known as Irina Jelavich replied quietly, unlike her usual self. "No, thank you. I rather not. Who gives a damn, it's only money. What I learned in this class is more valuable. It isn't about me, it's about the bond you share with these kids."

Koro-sensei's smile seemed to widen a little. "Indeed. Mr. Kurasuma, I thank you. You've had a hand into molding these children into what they become. If you please, continue to guide them after I'm gone."

Kurasuma closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly. "Of course, you've given me no small end of trouble this past year, but even so, it's been a year I'll never forget." He lifted his head and stared him straight in the small white eyes that saw so much. "Rest in peace, Koro-sensei."

Koro-sensei looked up at the sky. "Okie-dokie class, it's about that time. There's so much more I can say, but alas I'll be lucky to squeeze in what I can. In lieu of tearful goodbyes, I'd like to call roll one last time. When you hear your name called, pleased say here. Look me square in the eye and say it loud and clear. Once we gone through everyone, you may commence with the assassination."

Koro-sensei then showed a stressed-out face. "Wait, please tell me everyone is present and accounted for! I don't want the last thing I do is to be marking you absent!"

The class snapped. "Get on with it!"

Nagisa did remember that one weakness from her notebook on him. ' _Disorganized when it really counts.'_

Koro-sensei relaxed. "Very well then, Karma Akabane."

There was a crack in his voice, something uncommon with the redheaded troublemaker. "Here."

"Yuma Isogai."

Isogai said softly with a small nod. "Here."

"Taiga Okajima."

Okajima said. "Here."

"Hinata Okano."

There was tears in the corners of her eyes as her breath hitched, but she didn't speak. Koro-sensei seemed to take that as an answer.

"Manami Okuda."

Tears fell down Okuda's cheeks as she called out. "Yes, sir! Here!"

"Meg Kataoka."

Kataoka's voice was a mere whisper as her face was as stoic as it usually was. "Here."

"Kaede Kayano."

Kayano, or also known as Akari had tears in her eyes, feeling closer to the teacher because of her older sister. "Here."

"Yukiko Kanzaki."

Kanzaki's voice was soft, softer than usual. "Here."

"Justice Kimura."

He called out, voice choked up. "Here!"

"Hinano Kurahashi."

Kurahashi was crying to herself, trying to hold in the choking sobs. She was one of the happier go lucky students. She cried out. "Here!"

"Nagisa Shiota."

Said blue headed student was staring at her knife, looking down. She replied quietly. "Here."

"Sosuke Sugaya."

"Here."

"Tomohito Sugino."

Sugino's eyes were blurry as he answered the call. "Here."

"Kotaro Takebayashi."

Takebayashi's voice was rough as he pushed up his glasses. "Here."

"Ryunosuke Chiba."

"Here."

"Ryoma Terasaka."

Terasaka flinched his shoulders back. "Yo." He was maybe one of the biggest students who grew up the most, who learned the most from Koro-sensei's teachings.

"Rio Nakumara."

She shrugged a shoulder for an aim at nonchalance. "You know it."

"Kirara Hazama."

Hazama's face was solemn. "Here, sir."

"Rinka Hayami."

"Here." She was as quiet as Chiba and Kataoka were.

"Sumire Hara."

Tears where in her eyes, but they didn't fall nor did she say anything. Again, that didn't stop Koro-sensei from continuing.

"Yuzuki Fuwa."

"Here!"

"Hirito Maehara."

Said boy didn't say anything. The roll can continued.

"Koki Mimura."

Nothing was said either except for a bow of the head.

"Takuya Muramatsu."

"Yeah, here!" Tears were in the corners of his eyes, but he didn't let them fall as his palms were pressed to the ground and his head was hung downward.

"Toka Yada."

Yada was sobbing as she looked toward the ground. "Here!"

Taisei Yoshida was crying himself dryly, tears not there yet. "H-here!"

"Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery. Ritsu."

As the screen showed, Ritsu was crying, something before through impossible for a computer. "Here."

"Itona Horibe."

Itona's eyes were solemn as he looked at Koro-sensei. "Here."

Korosensei nodded his head. "All things considered, it's been a successfully fun year. I say this with all sincerity, it's a privilege to be assassinated by you. By a fellow sprit, from one traveler to another. Give a yell for all life and strike."

Nagisa still sat on top of him, the green knife in her grasp with two hands and her bangs shadowing her eyes. This showed that she had no expression on her face. She brought the soft blade toward the iconic tie, but her hands just shook no matter how much she pushed.

She could feel the sweat on her face and down her neck. She clenched her teeth tightly and bared them. She let out slight gasps as she tried to kill him. All of her classmates' eyes were on her, she could feel it.

She trembled some more and then could feel herself freaking out. She was panicking and she knew it. She finally put her arms back and stabbed forward with a loud yell and tears in her eyes. "Ahhhhh!"

Nagisa gasped in shock and she froze as a finger from one of his tentacles touched the side of her neck. The part that was making her mind go wild calmed down, evening out her erratic breathing. She stared shocked at the octopus she was sitting on. "Huh?"

Koro-sensei said. "Don't kill me with anguish in your heart, Nagisa. Nice, deep breath. Give us a smile."

She felt tears once again in her eyes, but could not stop them from falling down her cheeks as memories of the past year filled her head, all the good times they had with Koro-sensei. Her shoulders shook from the suppressed sobs.

The whole class looked upon her as time seemed to stand at a standstill. Then she lifted her head up, still crying and did what he said, she smiled. "Goodbye…Koro-sensei."

A warmer expression was on her face than before. Koro-sensei nodded, his own circular yellow somehow also warmer. "Goodbye Nagisa."

She stabbed forward, the knife sinking into his tie and his chest. Yellow dots came from the spot that was stabbed and rose in the air. Soon enough, more joined them.

It seemed like there was nothing left, but a strange lump below Nagisa. She didn't look into it, she was grieving along with everyone else.

They all cried, every last one of them. Nagisa wailed from atop her teacher. Her wails echoed. They all cried, thinking of life without their teacher, of all the memories they had with him. Karma, Itona and Bitch-sensei were not excluded from this, only Kurasuma was.

Even as they cried in all different volumes, Nagisa's was the loudest.

Soon enough, the cries did stop and then…

"You're so heavy." A calm voice replied.

It was silent and everyone looked for the voice. Nagisa blinked harshly as she was the closest to the voice, her eyes sore. "W-what?"

A head popped up from the robes. "Woah, I'm not dead!?"

Nagisa let out a strangled scream, falling off the lump in shock. She actually fell to the left side, next to Karma and Sugino. She sat up, her hands braced behind her to hold her up.

She gaped with wide eyes at what she saw. The whole class, plus the two teachers weren't any better. It was a man in his late 20's with almost black eyes and black hair with long bangs in the middle of his forehead and the rest of it reaching his chin. His face was pale and had a nonchalant look on his face.

The whole class yelled. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

The man laid there. "Ah, I see what happened. It seems that I'm alive."

Kataoka, Isogai and some of the sharper minded students stared in shock. Karma could feel disbelief on his face.

Nagisa couldn't get over what she was thinking. _Didn't she just kill her teacher? What happened?_

The two teachers weren't doing any better. They both were putting the pieces together.

The man said with a sigh. "Oh, I suppose I'll tell you. I'm your teacher, Koro-sensei."

It looked a moment to digest this before they all cried out. "WHAT!?"

They couldn't believe that this man was their Koro-sensei, they just saw Nagisa kill their teacher.

The man now known as Koro-sensei went to sit up, but realized he was naked. He let out a horrified scream. "Oh no! Naked in front of my students! This is bad!"

They all looked at him blankly as sweat rolled in the back of their necks. "That's him alright."

Kurasuma said, his grieved face turned back to his usual stern one and asked. "And you didn't know about this?"

Koro-sensei's eyes widened. "Of course I didn't! I even put large books on life for each individual student!"

The whole class had the same thought. _'He did?'_

Isogai asked with a frown. "Uh, Koro-sensei? Do you…want to get up?"

The man named Koro-sensei replied. "Oh, but I can't Isogai. I can't be this indecent."

Terasaka rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Have priorities, man."

He took off his camouflage jacket. Karma managed a smirk in his shock. "Such big words, Terasaka."

Terasaka scowled deeply. "Shut up! Here!" He tossed the jacket to the teacher, who caught it automatically and on reflex. He pulled in on with relief, making sure the robe covered his bottom half securely, the tie barely hanging on.

A couple of the girls started muttering, staring in disbelief at their still alive teacher. Nakamura muttered to Yada. "Wow, who knew Koro-sensei could get so hot?"

Yada muttered back. "I know, right?"

Kayano raised an eyebrow, whispering to herself. "Maybe that's why my sister liked him so much."

Nagisa pretty much ignored this conversation.

Koro-sensei slapped his hands to his face, expression still blank even if his face was red. "Don't say things like that when I can hear it!"

Okajima grimaced. "Did he okay this when he wasn't around?"

Before their previously thought teacher to be dead could answer, Ritsu asked. "Do we still need to kill him?"

It was silent then, previous humor gone. The two assassins stared at each other in thought. _If he wasn't_ _going to explode and destroy the planet…_

Nagisa tensed, the muscles around her eyes tensing and her small hands clenched into fists on her lap. _Did she have to do it again? Could she?_ It took so much to do it the first time. She felt a weight on her shoulder. She tensed tighter to herself and looked to the side to see her best friend, Karma. He was smirking at her, but it almost looked like a smile. It relaxed her a little.

Karma was her best friend, something that was opened up after their major fight, which caused them to be friends again. She stared at her teacher and as she calmed, Karma's hand left her shoulder.

The other students were feeling the same thing. A lot of them were close to him, caring for him and relieved that the assassination by Nagisa didn't work. Even Terasaka, who was angered by how caring he was and how 3-E actually cared about their studies.

From Rio Nakumara to Itona Horibe and Ritsu, they all cared for Koro-sensei in their own way.

The new faced Koro-sensei looked to be in thought. "That is a very good question, Ritsu."

Nagisa stated, voice a little louder than a mutter. "Koro-sensei. They can't, I..."

Koro-sensei kept the robe closer around his waist and ruffled her hair with his hand, messing up the blue locks into more disarray than it was before. He smiled warmly. "Nagisa, what happened, has happened. Remember, even if the assassination happened and was completed, I would never have blamed you." He looked at all his students. "Any of you."

They got some smiles and relieved looks, even if they weren't reflecting what they felt.

Isogai said. "If you're not going to destroy the earth, we shouldn't have to kill you."

The whole class reached outcries of agreement. They all looked at Kurasuma and Bitch-sensei. Bitch-sensei raised her hands. "I have no problem with that."

Kurasuma sighed when all eyes landed on him. "The Government will not allow him to be alive, for safety persuasions is one of the main reasons."

He felt the stares turn into glares. Koro-sensei smiled, the expression looking relaxed on his new face. "Students, it's alright. Whatever happens- "

Kurasuma cut him off. "But if something were to happen, let's say something that I don't know about-unless you are planning on harming the Earth?" At his head shake in the negative, he finished. "Then I don't need to know and won't follow up with. I just would advise you to leave the robes here."

They all gaped at him. Koro-sensei smiled. "Aw, you do care."

Kurasuma stared at him dryly. "I liked you better as an octopus."

His voice had a dramatic tone. "Now that's just mean!"

The whole class couldn't help but feel exasperated, thinking the same thing. _'He's still the same person, different looks or not'._

Kurasuma ignored him and looked at the students. "It was nice getting to know you all and I was proud to be your teacher. I believe it is best that I leave if you're going to do what I believe you will do." With those parting words, he turned on his heel and walked off.

Bitch-sensei faced them. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad I was able to teach you all. I'm also happy the assassination didn't work."

She followed Kurasuma and asked him. "Are you sure this is okay?"

His face was stoic. "I have no idea what you are saying. If you still wish to work with the Ministry of Defense, don't speak of it."

Her eyebrows were raised and she flushed as she remembered when he first invited her. She didn't say anything else.

Back to the students and teacher, Koro-sensei asked. "So, now children, what is it that you want to do?"

Kurahashi called out, voice thick with emotion which brought tears to her eyes. "To save you of course!"

The whole called out in agreement. Koro-sensei smiled. "I truly am honored by how much you care, but where would I go?"

They were stumped at that. They all lived with their parents, except for Kayano, who's died, but her living situation wasn't what you called private. Their parents wouldn't be okay with a strange adult who if they knew was their teacher, would call the police and that it turn would be to call the government.

Karma then smiled a smirk close to a wide grin. "With me of course. My parents aren't home and they won't be for several months. That gives us and Koro-sensei time to get a place."

Koro-sensei could feel the sweat on his temple. "Y-your place? Are you sure, Karma? I w-wouldn't want to impose."

Nagisa felt sweat drip down from her own temple as she could imagine the devil's horns and tail on her best friend as he answered their teacher. "It's no trouble, really. Unless you want to deny my kind request."

The whole class thought. ' _Nothing out of that was from the plain goodness of his heart.'_

Koro-sensei nodded. "Then, thank you."

 **/ / / / /**

 **Long author note, but I have reasons for the upper half of writing an episode, it gives more emotion to the chapter and why the emotional effect would be bigger if Koro-sensei was actually alive.**

 **Also, this is going to be a friendship thing. With the Karma and Nagisa, they are really good and close friends, something that was broken because of the thing he felt with Nagisa with the whole predator thing. Also, their 13, I don't remember much dating happening at that age. This is just my preference.**

 **The updates on this won't be as fast as some of my older stories that I update. This is mostly new material, nothing based on episodes.**

 **Also, it's Female Nagisa because I just felt like it. No serious reason.**


End file.
